One Sweet Day
by funkdefied
Summary: SETTING SEASON THREE! Manny and Jimmy meet each other in a chatroom. Only, they don't know who the other one really is. When Jimmy finds out first, will he change his mind because of Manny's rep. or make her his? CHAPTER SEVEN UP
1. Bliss Is My New Enemy

DISCLAIMER: I don't.. own.. Degrassi. =)

A/N: Yes, this is my first Degrassi fic.

Summary: Manny and Jimmy meet each other in a chatroom. Only, they don't know who the other one really is. When Jimmy finds out first, will he change his mind because of Manny's rep. or make her his?

**CHAPTER ONE: Bliss Is My New Enemy **[Manny]

NOTE: Okay, it's sort of a MannyJT in the beginning and then it turns out to JimmyManny. But I don't know what the final couple will be. Thanks.

I looked like I was going to die when I saw him stick his tongue down her throat. Craig and Ashley were back together??? I stared at them like an idiot from my locker not even realizing my jaw was open. Okay, so maybe I wasn't cool with Craig moving on since he did get me pregnant and everything. But this can't be right. I don't want to feel like this. But... Ashley?

"Ugh.." I complained to myself and went back to getting books from my locker. Stupid Craig.

"Hey." I closed my locker and found JT smiling.

"Hey, back. What's up?" I asked him as we walked to MI class.

"Oh.. nothing. The semi-formal was pretty cool, huh?" JT said. I nodded back. So, why did I like JT? Probably because he was the only guy who didn't let anyone talk about my whole slut reputation.

"Okay, class, for your next project, there'll be groups.Two each." Mr. Simpson said. I sighed. I hated these stupid projects, and I don't think this one will be any good. So, I got stuck with JT. (Surprise, surprise, huh?) I noticed that everyone else's group were a girl and boy paired also.

"And the project.... Virtual Babies." All of us were surprised to see a baby pop up on our screens. "And you get to the virtual parents. You'll have to find out the correct computer codes to take care of your babies. Color of the hair, sex, how to feed it, what to feed it, when to feed it, stuff like that. It's giving you a great experience before you become a parent. I came up with the program myself." Mr. Simpson said smiling.

"Nice.." I muttered to myself.

"But some of us already has experience." A random kid said from the back of the room. I kned they were talking about me.

"Shut up, she killed it remember." Another random kid said, laughing after his comment. I think I'm going to die now. The classroom was dead quiet except for the two idiot kids. Manny felt a tear go down her cheek.

"Yo, shut up." JT said getting up storming over to one the them and practically attacking him. Wow, I think I LOVE this kid.

Most people looked at the two fighting like maniacs as Mr.Simpson tried to get them apart. Some people looked at me.. I think.. because most of them don't know that I got the abortion. Were they glaring at me? Great, more haters.

* * *

Jimmy POV

I sat down at lunch and Hazel was instantly whispering in my ear. I didn't really do anything because I was used to this.. every.. single.. day. All we do is hug and kiss and what not. But since we knew we couldn't really do any lip action at school, she started writing POEMS for me. Yes, poems.

"I love chocolate and milk

I love brand name clothes and silk

I love teddy bears and doing the shimmy

But most of all, I love Jimmy!"

I think I nearly choked laughing at her poem. Good thing, all that came out was a chuckle. "That was great, baby." I said to Hazel. She smiled winking at me.

"Wow, you guys are really a couple." Paige said. "We should double."

"That sounds great!" Hazel said. "What do you say?" She said staring into my eyes. Wow, she looked beautiful, but I know that I don't love her.

"Uh..sure." I said dully.

Spinner looked at me weirdly. As Paige and Hazel got into their girl talk, Spinner leaned over.

"Yo, you look like shit. It's like you don't even like Hazel anymore."

"Nice comment to give a buddy. What do you mean I don't like Haze anymore?"

Spinner rolled his eyes. "Dude, every time she gives you a kiss or reads you one of those lame poems you always look like you'd rather have another Saturday detention."

"Yeah.. right." Jimmy said knowing the Saturday detention was the first time he got into this whole one-sided love thing with Hazel.

Spinner shrugged. I shrugged back.

Oh, boy.

A/N: Okay, I know that wasn't a really good chapter but I'm working on it. The whole Internet conversation between Manny and Jimmy comes up in the next chapter. Thanks for reading, please review.


	2. You Couldn't Tell?

Disclaimer: Don't sue me.. just because.. i'm a FAN.

A/N: This chapter is when Manny meets Jimmy in the chat room.

Chapter Two: You Couldn't Tell? [Jimmy POV]

So, here I was, on a Friday night, in front of my computer. In ten minutes, Paige, Spinner, and Hazel would be here so we could go on the double date. Man, I hope Haze didn't make any more poems.

I logged into a chatroom hoping someone would have the interests as me in my profile. Music, Basketball, is 14-16. AND I hope it's a girl. (Is that like cheating on Hazel?)

As I read people's profile's, I stayed particularily on this one girl's:

sMiLeYgUrL

She sounded familiar, but I don't remember really but I think I found my new chat buddy.

sMiLeYgUrL's profile:

_Okay, I'm not giving out any profile information, because honestly I'm not looking for a guy to meet or a supposed 'soul mate'. I'm simply looking for a chat buddy who's interested in the same things as me, so I WILL know the I'm not stuck alone with no life on the internet. So, my interests? I LOVE music. Mostly hip-hop and rap. I'm FiLiPiN0!! I don't play it, but I'm interested in basketball ever since my brother is one the team and practically forced me to know about it. And yes, it's pretty cool. I'm in the age group of 2 yrs-50 yrs. (haha.). And I'm SORT OF single. I'm not sure yet. -sMiLeYgUrL-_

Nice.

badChicken (lolz, that's he's handle thingy right?): hello, miss

sMiLeYgUrL: um.. hey sir

badChicken: so you're into hip hop?

sMiLeYgUrL: Yeahp. that's whatever's in my CD player. Kanye West ;)

badChicken: Nice.. so where do you live?

sMiLeYgUrL: um.. i'm not going to give you like.. location 'cause of what happened to my best friend. but i can tell u that i live in canada.

badChicken: mee too

sMiLeYgUrL: cool.

badChicken: you're in highschool right?

sMiLeYgUrL: yeah. and i hope you are too.

badChicken: oh really? =). you wanna date me?

sMiLeYgUrL: i just met you! and if you haven't read my profile it says i'm not looking for guy here. besides i'm not really that single.

badChicken: oh well..

sMiLeYgUrL: you seem nice, though. tell me more about yerself

And so it happened, me and this sMiLeYgUrL chick cyber-flirted for what seemed like an hour. (Yeah, where the heck are Spinner, Paige, and Hazel??)

badChicken: i'm a basketball player, i'm afro american, and i'm shameless. you?

sMiLeYgUrL: i'm a cheerleader, i'm filipino, and i'm shameFUL.

badChicken: why's that?

sMiLeYgUrL: oh just.. a.. reason

badChicken: like what?

"Dude, come on! Dylan let Paige borrow his car again and I saved you a spray-cheese can. It's gonna be awesome. Come on!!" Spinner said barging into Jimmy's room.

I was mad mostly because I couldn't talk longer.

"Ugh.. wait up." Spinner gave him a goofy smile and walked off as Jimmy returned to his convo.

badChicken: sorry, i have to go. i have a date.

sMiLeYgUrL: oh. you have a girlfriend? =/

badChicken: yeah. why so sad? i thought you didn't wanna date me. hehe...

sMiLeYgUrL: that's until i talked to you... ANYWAYS, lucky you, you get to have fun on fridays.

badChicken: how come you're not?

sMiLeYgUrL: my parents like are never going to let me out of the house after 'that reason' i told you about.

badChicken: that sucks. i hate being on patrol.

sMiLeYgUrL: tell me about it.

badChicken: g2g. i'll bbl though.

I put my away message on and walked out of my room as Spinner threw me a spray-cheese can.

Manny POV

"Oh come on, Mom! Why can't I go out on just one little friend friend innocent thingy with JT?" I begged Mom as I stationed herself at the rice cooker.

"You mean a date?" Mrs. Santos said looking for her Mama Cita sauce (haha.)

"It's just JT."

"Like it was just a little party when you-know-what happened." Mrs. Santos said sternly. Manny gulped.

"But you let me go to with him to the semi-formal."

Mrs. Santos said nothing.

"And the commerical thing?"

"Okay, do you NOT want to go?" Mrs. Santos said. Manny put the rice pot in the rice cooker.

"Please, Mom, I've learned my lesson. I swear." Manny said with a crack in her voice.

"I don't know. I'm not fully aware you could control yourself after you've told me to give you money for all this sexy clothes and then you off and do the unthinkable!" Mrs. Santos said.

"Forget it. Just stop talking like that." Manny said.

Mrs. Santos sighed. "I just need time. To see if I could trust you enough that you can acutally take care of yourself."

I made sure the timer was on the rice cooker and went to her room. Feeling heat on my face, as I passed my mother.

As I entered my room some one already wanted to talk to me.

badChicken: hello, miss

Um.. okay.. I hope this isn't some psycho.

sMiLeYgUrL: um.. hey sir

badChicken: so you're into hip hop?

sMiLeYgUrL: Yeahp. that's whatever's in my CD player. Kanye West ;)

badChicken: Nice.. so where do you live?

Haha, funny handle/screename. Guess what? Chicken butt. Guess who? Chicken WING.. haha. Okay, I'm officially a loser.

sMiLeYgUrL: um.. i'm not going to give you like.. location 'cause of what happened to my best friend. but i can tell u that i live in canada.

I completely learned my lesson from what happened to Emma before seventh grade started. (ONLY give out your first name, ONLY if it's REALLY possible, never give out a town/city, only the country, never tell your age, only your age group, and lastly, NEVER show a picture of you publicly)

badChicken: mee too

sMiLeYgUrL: cool.

badChicken: you're in highschool right?

sMiLeYgUrL: yeah. and i hope you are too.

badChicken: oh really? =). you wanna date me?

Pshhh.... hehe.. I'm blushing inside. Wait, why? I have JT.

sMiLeYgUrL: i just met you! and if you haven't read my profile it says i'm not looking for guy here. besides i'm not really that single.

badChicken: oh well..

Um, I guess talking doesn't hurt.

sMiLeYgUrL: you seem nice, though. tell me more about yerself

So this guy, likes basketball, music, and is in highschool. Maybe if I wasn't JT and he went to Degrassi I'd date him.

He ended up telling things about himself. And I ended up telling things about myself.

Here's What I Found Out:

1. We are totally against racism.

2.We both own the Mariah Carey greatest hits CD. (haha, he CLAIMS that it's his Mom's)

3.We LOVE the Family Guy.

4.We like rap and hip hop.

5.We think gay rights should be approved.

6.As far as we know, we might be living in the same town.

And when I told him I was shameful, very shameful, I was even about to tell this guy that I was pregnant and got an abortion. But I wasn't just about to tell him.. I just met this guy.

I just met this guy, and we'll only be chat buddies, right?

A/N: Next Chapter: Jimmy and Manny get closer on the internet. Manny's mom lets Manny on the date with JT. But it turns out JT really only wanted the date to have sex. Jimmy is embarassed when Hazel makes an: Hazel Jimmy Forever Website. Please review, thanks.

-LJPiNAY 2004-


	3. Holding Out

Disclaimer: Don't sue me.. just because.. i'm a **FAN**.

A/N: In this chapter, Jimmy and Manny get closer on the internet. Manny's mom lets Manny on the date with JT. But it turns out JT really only wanted the date to have sex. Jimmy is embarassed when Hazel makes an: Hazel Jimmy Forever Website. Please review, thanks. Oh, sorry to all Hazel/Jimmy and Manny/JT fans. (AHHHHH.... OMG..... THERE WAS LIKE A BLACKOUT WHEN I WROTE THIS.. and i was all home alone.... AHHHHHH!!)

Chapter One: Holding Out [Manny POV]

Ugh, okay I was bored staring up at the ceiling on my bed. The only light was from the hallway and the moonlight from my window. I was sure that it was 4:00 am and I would never get up when I do actually go to sleep. And I knew I left the computer on for like three weeks straight and the last time I kept it on for that long my computer broke down and my parents were really pissed they had to pay someone to fix it. And I do NOT need a reason for them to hate me again.

They'd go 'Oh, Manuella, you're being irresponsible again.' Do I really need that?

I raised my leg and slammed it back down on my bed again with frustration. 'Ugh, I'm so bored.'

I leaned over to get my CD player, took out Kanye West, and popped in the Mariah Carey greatest hits. Yeah, I know, I'm supposed to be a hip-hop fan but it just reminded me of 'badChicken' since we both owned and all.

Ugh, I wonder what he's doing right now. If he really is what he says he is, I wonder if he lives around here. I wonder if he goes to Degrassi.

Yeah, whatever.

The next morning I woke up around 2 or 3 in the afternoon. Gosh, what was I doing last night? I realized that I still had my headphones on with Mariah Carey's voice screaming in my ear. Oh, gosh. badChicken.

I lazily took my headphones off and trudged down the stairs. My parents were in the kitchen eating lunch. I guess my brother was already at basketball practice.

"Hmm... thoughts keeping you up, Manuella?" My dad asked as he read the newspaper.

"Uh...I guess." I said as my Mom placed my breakfast in front of me.

"JT called. He left a message." She said eyeing me as she wiped her hands on a towel.

"Oh..?"

"He said to call him back." Mom said handing me over the phone.

Um.. okay...!?

I dialed JT's number and on the first ring he answered.

"Hey, Manny." He said cheerfully.

"Hey, JT. Um.. so you wanted to talk to me?"

"Uh, yeah. It's the weekend... and everything.. and I was wondering if you're not busy.."

I sighed knowing what he was up to. I looked weirdly at my Mom because she kept looking at me talk.

"A... movie.. something like that?" He said finishing. "Did you just sigh?"

"Uh.. no. It's just, I don't think I can go. My PARENTS." I said a intentionally loud.

Mom sighed. Was that a good thing? I listened to JT's disappointness nervously as my Mom walked over. She grabbed the phone from me and put the phone to her ear. "She can go. But she has to be home by 9:00 or else." She said quickly and handed the phone back.

OKAY.. how embarassing was THAT!!??

I blushed. "Uh, sorry JT. That was.."

"Your mom? Haha. That's cool. So I'll pick you up at 6?"

"Sure." I said smiling.

"Great. See you."

I hung up with excitement then frowned at my Mom giving her a 'Don't-ever-do-that-to-me-again' looks and ran upstairs to my room.

I lunged myself onto my computer chair and signed on.

badChicken: look who's back

Yes, my day just got better.

sMiLeYgUrL: heh. same back. so how was your date?? ;)

badChicken: to tell you the truth, it sucked. we went to this restaurant and the waiter kept giving us bad service, i think because my friend and his g/f didn't pay him before. i even think he charged us extra cause he's still mad. and then i found out my own girlfriend made me this total junked up site dedicated to 'our love'. click here. there's pictures and everything.

I clicked on the link he gave me only it didn't work. GREAT.

sMiLeYgUrL: ugh.. there's some error. it won't let me through. So, it happened again. I found myself talking to this stranger like he was a close to me as... JT was. And that was weird because I didn't even know his name. I mean, I didn't want to because I'm still scared for what happened to Emma, and he said he wouldn't give his name until I gave mine. Yeah.. okay.

sMiLeYgUrL: so you had a nice date, heh?

badChicken: very funny... anyway , what's up with you?

sMiLeYgUrL: oh nothing, i just got me a date myself. ;).

badChicken: dude must be lucky.

sMiLeYgUrL: right..

badChicken: i'm serious.

sMiLeYgUrL: your girlfriend must be lucky too.

badChicken: sure.. she reads me poems that are totally lame... and she sings me songs that are too love-struck to make any sense. it's like THE worst experience of my life.

sMiLeYgUrL: i'd trade your experience any day.

badChicken: why?

OOPS.

sMiLeYgUrL: uh.. nothing.

badChicken: oh.. come on.. tell me.

sMiLeYgUrL: er..

badChicken: hey, i don't even know your name. because you won't tell it to me. so who am i seriously going to tell?

sMiLeYgUrL: fine. i was at this guy's place...

badChicken: mmmmkayy...

sMiLeYgUrL: and he wasn't so.. mr. protective

badChicken: uh..?? wait, you got..?

sMiLeYgUrL: pregnant.

Did I just say that!??

badChicken: WOW. that only happened to like one girl in our school and i couldn't believe it. and now i'm actually talking to a teenaged mom.. well soon to be.

I frowned.

sMiLeYgUrL: actually..

badChicken: don't tell me u got an abortion.

sMiLeYgUrL: okay i won't say anything at all.

badChicken: no, i mean, are you serious?

sMiLeYgUrL: uh.. so is that what the girl at your school did?

badChicken: actually. i'm not sure. my friend was the dude who got her pregnant. it's none of my business anyways.

sMiLeYgUrL: oh.. are you like anti-abortion?

badChicken: nawt reallie. i mean, i'm like undecided ya know? but since i'm just chatting to you and stuff. i guess i could live with it.

sMiLeYgUrL: oh.

badChicken: you know.. you could always talk to me. like i said, it's not like i could tell anybody.

sMiLeYgUrL: so i guess, this question couldn't hurt... what school do you go to? i'm just curious to know if i'm that same girl you're talking about.

badChicken: uh yeah sure.

My eyes drifted for a brief moment to the computer clock. 5:53 pm. Oh my gosh! JT will be here any minute and I'm not even dressed.

sMiLeYgUrL: Oh my gosh. SORRY!! i g2g. my date's picking me up at 6.

I exed out our convo without even knowing what school he goes to.

I picked out my clothes and nearly broke a record with the fastest change of clothes when the doorbell rings.

"MANN-EEE!!" My mom called from downstairs.

I dashed to the front door where JT was looking his best and holding a rose out for me.

I smiled at him. "Thanks."

"No prob." He smiled back and I was relieved that my mom let me through the front door.

So, here I was sitting next to JT watching some comedy for JT's sake. I didn't really get what the whole idea of the movie was so I noticed JT trying to put his arm around my shoulder. Haha, cute.

At dinner, we sort of just ate junk at the Dot and talked about our project.

"So, what should we name our virtual baby, virtual wife?"

"Well, virtual husband, whatever you want I'm fine with it."

We laughed at each other. I laughed at JT's jokes. Which made me comfortable. It made me even more comfortable with JT's sincere way to make me feel good on this date. I mean with the whole abortion thing, it's like each day I wanna die.

Our date was okay, for the most part. We walked home highligthing the conclusion of this date. Since JT's house was closer, we went their first.

"You want me to walk you home?"

"Uh.. no, it's okay."

JT frowned. "Well, do you want to come inside? No one's home."

"Er.. sure." I looked at my watch. It was only 8:30 and my mom was expecting me until 9:00 so I guess it was okay.

We sat down on his couch and I stared at his blank television as he watched me in silence. Umm..okay?

Well, that's when he went for it. He leaned in and his lips touched mine. JT's kisses were soft and sweet. We continued on for about a minute. I thought JT was a sweet kid, and he wanted nothing more than simple kiss. Until I felt his hands trying to raise my shirt up.

* * *

[JIMMY'S POV]

Friday night. The date was horrible. First, we went to that same restaurant we went at the semi-formal (Paige thought she would try to apologize to the waiter they stole a free meal from.) And he ended up hating us and charging like five dollars more. I tried to talk sweetly and acutally TALK to Hazel to see if I could actually make this relationship. Accept she put her fingers to my lips and kissed me. The same kisses I've had for about a week and could distinguish from any other girls's. It shouldn't bug any guy right? I mean great kisses from a great girl. Yeah.. right.

So, the date sucked. It was any better when Hazel told Paige to just drop her off at my place. I glared at Spinner when he gave me a wink.

"I have a surprise for you!" Hazel squealed running into my room.

Please... NO.

I was relieved to only find her typing away at my computer. Okay? I peeked over her shoulder. Can I die now? I noticed the picture of us kissing. A big picture of us a kissing. And a site banner with bold text that said 'HAZEL JIMMY FOREVER!'.

She made a site dedicated to us.

And I don't find it sweet.

I find it embarassing.

"Hazel.."

Hazel smiled. "Cool, you're speechless!! No one knows but you and Paige. But I promise everyone will know about it on Monday."

No.

"You like it??"

No.

"Of course."

"So, maybe you'd like to go on another date next week?"

No.

"Um.."

"Great! Well, I gotta go." Hazel gave me a kiss goodbye.

I've GOT to break up with her.

I logged on and I was disappointed to see sMiLeYgUrL wasn't there. Shit.

-[The Next Day-Still Jimmy]-

I woke up late the next day. On my computer, me and Hazel's 'love-bound' site was still there since I had my computer on since yesterday. I quickly exed it out.

Cool. She was on.

badChicken: look who's back

sMiLeYgUrL: heh. same back. so how was your date?? ;)

badChicken: to tell you the truth, it sucked. we went to this restaurant and the waiter kept giving us bad service, i think because my friend and his g/f didn't pay him before. i even think he charged us extra cause he's still mad. and then i found out my own girlfriend made me this total junked up site dedicated to 'our love'. click here. there's pictures and everything.

I looked through my recently visited websites and gave her the link. She'll probably know how I'll look like.

sMiLeYgUrL: ugh.. there's some error. it won't let me through.

Ugh...

sMiLeYgUrL: so you had a nice date, heh?

badChicken: very funny... anyway , what's up with you?

sMiLeYgUrL: oh nothing, i just got me a date myself. ;).

Oh, really, Miss I-Don't-Want-To-Find-A-Guy

badChicken: dude must be lucky.

sMiLeYgUrL: right..

badChicken: i'm serious.

sMiLeYgUrL: your girlfriend must be lucky too.

Ha, she is.

badChicken: sure.. she reads me poems that are totally lame... and she sings me songs that are too love-struck to make any sense. it's like THE worst experience of my life.

sMiLeYgUrL: i'd trade your experience any day.

badChicken: why?

sMiLeYgUrL: uh.. nothing.

badChicken: oh.. come on.. tell me.

sMiLeYgUrL: er..

badChicken: hey, i don't even know your name. because you won't tell it to me. so who am i seriously going to tell?

sMiLeYgUrL: fine. i was at this guy's place...

badChicken: mmmmkayy...

sMiLeYgUrL: and he wasn't so.. mr. protective

What she talking about? OH, man. She's......

badChicken: uh..?? wait, you got..?

sMiLeYgUrL: pregnant.

Oh, wow. I got the hint that she was around my age and I wasn't really familiar with this whole teenaged-parent thing. I only know that Craig got this girl Manny pregnant. But that was it, and I was talking to one of them like I was their friend.

badChicken: WOW. that only happened to like one girl in our school and i couldn't believe it. and now i'm actually talking to a teenaged mom.. well soon to be.

sMiLeYgUrL: actually..

badChicken: don't tell me u got an abortion.

I'm sort of anti-abortion. I mean, I go to church. I have FAITH.

sMiLeYgUrL: okay i won't say anything at all.

badChicken: no, i mean, are you serious?

sMiLeYgUrL: uh.. so is that what the girl at your school did?

badChicken: actually. i'm not sure. my friend was the dude who got her pregnant. it's none of my business anyways.

sMiLeYgUrL: oh.. are you like anti-abortion?

badChicken: nawt reallie. i mean, i'm like undecided ya know? but since i'm just chatting to you and stuff. i guess i could live with it.

sMiLeYgUrL: oh.

badChicken: you know.. you could always talk to me. like i said, it's not like i could tell anybody.

sMiLeYgUrL: so i guess, this question couldn't hurt... what school do you go to? i'm just curious to know if i'm that same girl you're talking about.

badChicken: uh yeah sure.

I began to type 'Degrassi CS' but she replied first.

sMiLeYgUrL: Oh my gosh. SORRY!! i g2g. my date's picking me up at 6.

Hm, perfect timing.

I watched basketball, read my book report book, took a nap, until I went back online at around 11:30 or so when I noticed sMiLeYgUrL was back online.

badChicken: how was the date?

sMiLeYgUrL: it HAD to be worse than yours.

badChicken: huh?

sMiLeYgUrL: he turned out to be a total jerk

badChicken: why? did he like, ditch or something?

sMiLeYgUrL: or something

badChicken: he didn't like make a move on you, right?

Guys who are sex-sprung all the time are total idiots.

sMiLeYgUrL: correcto. wow you're really smart.

badChicken: yeah.. right, i'm smart. hold on, he tried having sex with you? after knowing about the pregnancy stuff?

sMiLeYgUrL: =/

badChicken: man, guys like that are just stupid and pathetic. you should get over it.

sMiLeYgUrL: i can't. before he tried that, he was REALLY sweet and it's sad to see a decent guy like that turn into well.. not like that.

badChicken: you know, i'm not like that. i wait till we're both into it.

sMiLeYgUrL: you know, you seem like a great guy. and any girl who's your girlfriend should be thankful.

sMiLeYgUrL: and you seem like a great girl.

badChicken: i think i wanna meet you.

I jumped when I heard the thunder outside and the heavy rain. Ugh, I hate storms.

sMiLeYgUrL: me too. i have a thunder storm where i am.

badChicken: same here.

sMiLeYgUrL: so that... girl, who got pregnant at your school, are you like close to her?

badChicken: not really. she dresses sort of showy. i'm a guy but it's kind of.. not my style. like, she could cheat on me or something at any time because guys are all over her.

sMiLeYgUrL: oh. so anyways, i think i know alot to know you're not a psycho.. where do you live? i'd like to meet you.

I heard the thunder rumbling again and lightning striking through my window. It sounded crazy out there.

badChicken: toronto. i go to degrassi.

Suddenly, the computer shutdown and I was in total darkness. I sat for a moment looking at the blank computer screen. It was a blackout and I knew my last message was not received.

NEXT CHAPTER: JT tries to sort things with Manny but ends up screwing up instead by getting into an argument with her. Jimmy invites Craig, Spinner, Hazel, Paige, Marco, even JT and Toby over for movie night. When Jimmy chats with Manny online, JT and Toby recognizes Manny's screename. When will Jimmy ever find out??? Please review!!


	4. The Degree of Hope and Awakening

**MISTAKES I'VE MADE IN THE LAST CHAPTER:** haha. this is the mistake:

sMiLeYgUrL: you know, you seem like a great guy. and any girl who's your girlfriend should be thankful.

sMiLeYgUrL: and you seem like a great girl

AHHHHHHH. The second message was suppose to be from Jimmy!!!! Sorry about that! Please forgive me!

A/N: THIS IS A BIT OF A CONFUSING CHAPTER !!

* * *

**Chapter Four: The Degree Of Hope and Awakening**

**JIMMY POV**

It was Monday and people were already talking about the site of Hazel and me. Girls came up to me and told me 'It was sooooo sweet!' and guys came up to me saying 'Yo, my girlfriend was bugging me about making a site, dude, thanks for the idea!'

Yeah, I was in complete shock too.

"Oh, man, Jimmy we've got NOTHING to do this weekend." Spinner said opening his locker and getting pissed when a bunch of papers fell on him.

"Spin, the weekend just ended, why are you thinking about this coming up?"

"Because school sucks. So, wanna do another of those double date things?" Spinner asked.

"No way."

"Okay, how about just, you, me, Craig, and MAYBE Marco go do something."

I closed my locker and we made our way to homeroom.

"I guess."

"I know! Boy's night at your place!" Spinner exclaimed entering homeroom.

"Boy's night??!!" Hazel and Paige exclaimed as Spinner and I took our seats.

"Spin!" Paige frowned.

"Yeah, Jimmy!" Hazel frowned at me.

Jimmy shrugged. "Whatever, you guys can come too."

Hazel smiled and gave me a hug. This.. weekend.. I gotta end things. With her.

I gave her a fake smile and went back to tell Marco and Craig the news.

"Can I bring JT?" Paige asked.

"What!" Spinner exclaimed.

"Not as date, silly. As a friend!"

"JT? Fine, whatever." I said not really thinking about it.

"Oh, come on, JT will just bring Toby and it will be all stupid." Spinner said.

"Toby isn't that bad." I said remembering what he did at Saturday detention. Hazel nodded her head in agreement.

"Whatever, man." Spinner said although he was looking at me like I was crazy.

"Wouldn't JT want to bring Manny?" Hazel said.

"No, they broke up. JT tried to have SEX with her." Paige said.

Spinner shook his head. "That's totally stupid of JT. After my man Craig got her all pregnant and shiz."

Craig glared at him.

"I feel sorry for Manny. She was all smiles before she lost her virginity." Hazel said.

"Can we stop talking about these personal things??" Craig said angrily.

I didn't make a comment like I would usually do. Instead, I went to think about what Hazel said 'all smiles' reminded me of sMiLeYgUrL. And that JT trying to have sex with Manny. That sounded like what happened to sMiLeYgUrL.

What if sMiLeYgUrL was Manny Santos??

HAHA. Yeah, right. sMiLeYgUrL seems wwaay cooler.

I considered my week VERY boring because my computer SHUTDOWN. Yes, after the whole blackout thing my computer never started up again and the computer guys aren't coming to fix it until Thursday. We're not aloud to go into public chatrooms in school so that very much SUCKED since I couldn't talk to sMiLeYgUrL. Man.

So, the week was okay only for me playing basketball, school, contemplating the 'Should I break up with Hazel?' question, and thinking of the topics me and sMiLeYgUrL talk about over and over again. I have to MEET her.

On Thursday afternoon, I watched the guys do stuff with my computer.

"How does a blackout do this?"

"Well, the storm probably hit the power wires and messed part of connecting ones that go through your computer." (A/N: Lols, I totally made that up, can that really happen?)

"Oh."

"Well, it's all good now. That'll be $250." The man said. I quickly handed him the check made out before she went to work and I immediately signed on.

sMiLeYgUrL: lol. where have you been.

badChicken: SORRY. computer brokedown.

sMiLeYgUrL: OHH.

For that one day, we forgot about meeting each other and stuff. But that wasn't until the next day, when had that little gathering, I had something BIG stored for me when JT and Toby saw me talking to her online.

* * *

-[MANNY'S P0V]-

Monday was a disaster. I hated the fact that JT kept popping up everywhere trying to apologize to me. I was NOT going to buy it. Because I was a total idiot for not seeing what he really wanted me for. For my body, not for me. It'll probably turn out even worse than what happened with Craig.

I am just a big screw-up, aren't I?

I was kind of disappointed that badChicken wasn't online. Okay, ALOT disappointed. The week was boring. The only thing I did was schoolwork, help Emma with her S.I.T.E club again, and reading the kabiziliion e-mails from JT trying to apologize. I even got one from Toby saying that JT was really sorry.

I felt miserable. My life was a disaster. Or until THURSDAY. badChicken was on.

sMiLeYgUrL: lol. where have you been

badChicken: SORRY. computer brokedown.

sMiLeYgUrL: ohh

badChicken: so, what happened to the dude?

sMiLeYgUrL: what dude

badChicken: you know, the jerk

OHH. He was obviously talking about JT.

sMiLeYgUrL: i haven't talked to him since

badChicken: well, you gotta face him sometime. it's been almost a week.

sMiLeYgUrL: err.. yeah.

We DIDN'T talk about meeting each other, and I was glad. I mean, this guy doesn't sound like a pyscho but there was too much bad stuff happening and I don't want to take any chances that would make it even worse. Regardless, meeting someone I think goes to my school. Who I think is one of Craig's friends....

Friday wasn't that good either. Emma was busy with Chris, I still couldn't talk to JT, I heard there was a little gathering thing at Jimmy Brooks's house (like he'll ever invite me), and even Liberty had to do something with Towerz.

It just sucks. Boring.. Friday.. nights. At least badChicken was on. And we talked.. and I was surprised when I got his message that said:

badChicken: I know who you are... Manny.

* * *

[JIMMY'S POV AGAIN]

I sat on the couch looking at the videos Spinner had rented. I frowned.

"Dude,these are all teen sex-based movies."

"So? They're funny!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, come on. I like it, Paige likes it, Hazel-- you're girlfriend likes it, why can't you?"

Jimmy shrugged. "Oh, what about Craig, Marco, JT, AND Toby."

"So, who cares? Oh, Craig said he's bringing Ashley. You know, they're back togther."

I sighed. I was REALLY uncomfortable having Ash back at my place, it was so weird... she's my ex-girlfriend and all.

"Pizza? Chinese?" Spinner asked grabbing the phone.

"Order both." I said heading back to my room. Even though only a few people were coming over, I KNEW this place would be trashed, so I thought I'd have a chat with sMiLeYgUrL so I could be there to prevent anything from that happening.

I logged onto AIM. (We started having separate chats, obviously after going in the chatroom.)

badChicken: hey, so you have anything planned for friday..??

sMiLeYgUrL: nope, i sound anti-social, don't i?

badChicken: not at all.. you seem like the type of girl who people think is a great friend

sMiLeYgUrL: i WISH. what about you

badChicken: just some people over. nothing big.

sMiLeYgUrL: oh...

"Hello, James." Paige said barging in with Hazel at her side.

Hazel smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I was conviced, I'm ending with Hazel.. TONIGHT.

I put my away message on and went back to the living room where Craig, Marco, Ashley, JT, and Toby were sitting.

We sat around the televison and Spinner started the first movie. Everyone laughed and commented on it, even Toby wasn't being shy. Was I the only one who was VERY bored at this?

"Jimmy, are you ok?" Hazel whispered to me where I was sitting on the couch next to her. She said it loudly over JT making a joke and everyone laughing loudly.

"YEAH. I'll be right back." I can't take this. I grabbed a slice of pizza and went to my room.

sMiLeYgUrL: you're bored? usually the reason u hang out with friends is to.. have fun. =P.

badChicken: not me.

sMiLeYgUrL: oh, right... you're too GOOD for movies.. hmm.

badChicken: um... i didn't say..

sMiLeYgUrL: i like guys with an ego

badChicken: haha. you sound bad

I can't believe I was still flirting with her.

Toby and JT banged the door open and waltzed in.

"What the heck!! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Not at all." JT smiled as he and Toby crowded me around the computer. I minimized my conversation with sMiLeYgUrL.

"Why are you all smiling? Didn't like something bad happen between you and Manny?" I asked.

JT frowned. "Nothing's bad between me and Manny. She just needs.. space."

"Yeah, right." Toby said.

I restored our conversation knowing JT and Toby wouldn't care what I'm doing.

sMiLeYgUrL: and my mom practically forced me to study all night

sMiLeYgUrL: i think i'd die

badChicken: please, i just handed in a book report. and she assigned a new one the very next day.

sMiLeYgUrL: harsh.

Toby's eyes widened. I looked at him.

"Dude, what's up?"

JT stopped for a moment from talking and said, "Come on let me finish this one joke!"

"JT.." Toby stared at my computer screen. I looked from Toby back to the screen.

"Toby?"

JT looked at Toby looking at the screen.

"sMiLeYgUrL...." JT said his voice toning down.

"Yeah, I met this girl in a chatroom. She's really cool. I think I even LIKE her. Yeah, I know weird, since I don't even know her name. But she has the same things in common with me, she's funny, she's great. I even thought of trying to meet her. I wish Hazel was like her."

JT stared at me. "JT?"

Toby sighed, "sMiLeYgUrL is Manny."

My jaw literally dropped. "Santos? As in Manny, Manny? The once-pregnant one?"

Toby nodded. JT stared at me and then the screen. I can't believe I said I thought I liekd her! JT LOVED her.

sMiLeYgUrL: you're GREAT. better than the jerk who tried to have sex with me is.

JT read that, and it clicked in his head, I could tell. My.. goodness.

badChicken: I know who you are... Manny.

* * *

A/N: I KNOW, I KNOW. This was kinda of a bad/sucky/messy chapter but please review if you want me to continue this.

In the next chapter: Jimmy continues to talk to Manny more and more with him knowing FINALLY. Manny is still questioning who he is, since he never told her yet. All he told her is that he goes to Degrassi. Jimmy thinks of just not speaking to her again, since of the whole 'REPUATATION' (boyfriend-stealer/abortionist). But he can't s stop thinking, of HOW great she was, of the things he learned about her before he knew. He agrees to meet her in front of Degrassi. Will Manny finally know who he is, or will Jimmy BAIL?


	5. So Take a Look

**Disclaimer: **Don't sue me just because.. I'm a FAN.

**A/N:** Thankyou to all who reviewed so far: Ale Curtis-Carter, Sh0rty003, Spiggi, cutiepye06655, spint-it-like-you-dance09, snoopybestbud, pinay star, CoolGirlEmily, Kyou the Outsider, onetreetheoc73, guitargirl, darkstorm5000, PsYcHoJo, artsiechick, Oyster Boy, pinkpixie423, grlgrl7, MannyRocks24, writer11bee, danneell14, PunkRockGurl182, CUTY138, EndlessDreamer1024, Anonymousmiss

**Chapter Five: So Take a Look**

Keep it cool, Manuella. Keep it cool.

badChicken: I know who you are... Manny.

He knew me? What the...? How did he know?

sMiLeYgUrL: you do? how?

badChicken: so you got pregnant with Craig and the jerk who tried to have sex with was JT.

sMiLeYgUrL: how do you know

badChicken: manny santos.. i can't believe it.

sMiLeYgUrL: HOW DO YOU KNOW

I gulped with frustration. It was scary that this person knew practically my whole life when I didn't even know his first name.

badChicken: i go to degrassi. i'm craig's friend.

Oh. CRAIG'S FRIEND. I got the impression that they all hated me like Ashley. Wow.

sMiLeYgUrL: who? spinner, marco, jimmy?

badChicken: meet me in front of the school after last period on monday.

Oh no..

sMiLeYgUrL: but wait... you still want to meet me?

badChicken is no longer online

Shit.

Craig's friend? Craig's FRIEND????? There was Spinner, but I knew he didn't want to meet ME, he had Paige and everything. Marco was gay, so he was pretty much out of the question. It couldn't have been Jimmy, he had Hazel. It's just couldn't....

My fingers stayed frozen in home-row position on the keyboard as I stared at me and badChicken's conversation.

Not Spinner.

Not Marco.

Not Jimmy.

I think I would know if Craig had anymore closer friends. It's just... so unexplainable.

On Monday, I waited in anticpation for school to be over. badChicken, badChicken, badChicken.

"Manny, what's up?" Emma whispered to me during math class.

"Huh, nothing, nothing." I said.

"Please, your leg keeps jiggling and you keep looking up at the clock. "She said

Ugh, Emma is great but nothing gets past her.

"I'm meeting someone after school."

"Who?"

"This guy I met on the Internet. I mean it was so weird that we both go to Degrassi. At first I didn't tell him who I was, because, well, yeah. Turns out he found out who I was first and he says he's Craig's friend. I am SO nervous that he said to meet him in front of the school after-school. I'm so nervous." I said sighing looking at the clock again. This was the last period and it was going so slow.

"Wow. How come you never told me? Who do you think he is?"

"Whoever he is, he seems like such a GREAT guy when he talks. But all of Craig's friends I know are taken." I said realizing that.

"Oh... maybe you never heard of him. Maybe he might be your next boyfriend!" Emma smiled brightly.

I smiled, too. I've been so lonely lately, I hope, just hope.

Someone tossed a note on my desk. It was from JT.

Dear Manny,

I'm very sorry about what happened again. Please stop ignoring me! It's so hard not to do this when you won't answer me. I LOVE YOU. Please, forgive me.

-JT-

I sighed. Maybe, I should forgive him. But only to be friends, no way will I be able to date JT so quickly again.

Stupid love.

It's just so damn hard.

"And so, just those two pages of homework and remember to study for the quiz. Have a nice day." Mr. Armstrong said as the bell rung. I jumped out of my seat without waiting for Emma. I ran to my locker, grabbed all my books and slowed my pace once I got out the door.

The butterflies in my stomach were going fulltime.

I looked around crowd. I tried my best to scan the crowd as fast as I can. Bad location. So many kids. Why did he say front of the school?

I spotted Spinner but of course his arm was around Paige's walking to Paige's car. I saw Marco but he was laughing with Dylan.

I sighed making myself tried to be seen so badChicken will see me. I looked around. No sign of supposed badChicken.

I waited for about ten minutes and still no sign. I am RIGHT HERE.

Where are you badChicken?

JIMMY POV

I looked back at JT nervously.

sMiLeYgUrL: you do? how?

badChicken: so you got pregnant with Craig and the jerk who tried to have sex with was JT.

sMiLeYgUrL: how do you know

badChicken: manny santos.. i can't believe it.

sMiLeYgUrL: HOW DO YOU KNOW

badChicken: i go to degrassi. i'm craig's friend.

sMiLeYgUrL: who? spinner, marco, jimmy?

badChicken: meet me in front of the school after last period on monday.

I quickly signed off.

"JT, I'm sorry."

"You have Hazel. I love Manny."

He glared at me and stomped out with Toby following. I heard them leave.

I went back to the living room.

"What happened to Toby and JT?" Paige asked.

I didn't say anything.

"Um, Jimmy, me and Ashley are going to my house." Craig said with his arm around Ashley.

"Yeahh.." Marco, Spinner, and Paige left also leaving me on the couch with Hazel.

"We're all alone." Hazel smiled trying to kiss me.

"Hazel..."

Hazel smiled at me.

"I think you're great."

"I think you're greater." She said leaning in for the kiss again.

"But I think it would be better if we were just friends."

Hazel's jaw drop in shocked.

"What..."

"Hazel."

Hazel stood up as she teared up. "So much for paying that much on image hosting on the website." She said angrily and left.

This is all so dramatic. I sighed.

On Monday, I tried avoiding Spinner from any questions. He probably heard about the break-up from Paige.

"So why'd you do it? Don't tell me your gay. Can't handle being the only straight guy around here."

"Shut up."

It was eighth period (Yeah, close to meeting Manny). I sat away from Spinner in homeroom, avoided him in the hallways, and made up an excuse to go to the nurse.

"I'm not gay. Just not into it."

Spinner rolled his eyes. "Whatever. She probably dumped you, you loser."

I sighed staring at my computer screen (MI Class).

I didn't realize how long I had been staring until I looked at Spinner with his stupid smirk still on his face and the bell rang. I quickly ran out of school but hid behind some bushes.

"Where is she... " I muttered to myself.

"Where's who?" I jumped when Marco sneaked up on me.

"Jeez, Marco. Well, you see, Manny Santos."

"Why?" Marco said looking at me like I was crazy.

I told him the story. The whole story. The whole party messed-up story. I JUST had to go to the damn chatterbox and nearly fall in love with a person through the internet. And let's not mention that that person is Manny Santos, the girl with the worst reputation at Degrassi.

"Wow, many, wow."

I looked at him blankly.

"Well, you do know about Manny's story and stuff."

"Yeah.."

"Well, I don't know. It's your life." Marco said spotting Dylan and leaving me.

That's when I saw her. I never realized how pretty she looked until now.

Actually, I never really bothered to look at her at all.

I just shrugged her off my Important-People list because she was just 'That Girl With Craig'.

But now, I'm looking.

I'm looking.

A/N: Thank for the reviews. Sorry VERY LONG, I know but internet was down. Thanks.

Next Chapter: Jimmy goes up to Manny. But will he still bail? Hazel is still crazy about Jimmy and JT is still crazy about Manny. What will they do to when them back? And what happens when Craig and Ashley break up, and Craig gets thrust into it? Please look out for the next chapter.


	6. Because You're A Slut Bag Whore

DISCLAIMER: ii don't own degrassi

A/N: HOLLLLLY MOLLLLY ! I HAVEN'T UPDATED SINCE SEPTEMBER? I'M SO SORRY ! HAHAHA. WELL HERE IT IS!

Chapter Six: Because Your A Slut Bag Whore

JIMMY POV

I slowly walked towards her. VERY slowly though. I slowly absorbed it all in. I'm going to reveal myself to sMiLeYgUrL. Manny Santos, the slut.

And in the back of my mind it's saying 'She's not so bad after all. She's beautiful' and that feeling is starting to creep all over.

Shit. JT practically ran into Manny.

I can't do this. That's JT's girl. Not here, not now. I ran back to where Marco was talking to Dylan.

"C'mon Jimmy, let's go to the Dot and get something to eat." Marco said.

"No thanks. I'm gonna go home." I said.

"On foot? Your place is too far. Let me give you a ride."

"It's not THAT far. Besides, I need the long walk to think about stuff. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, bye." Marco replied following Dylan to his car.

I started walking home.

This is shit. Manny Santos. I can't believe I thought I was in love with a girl who was pregnant, and not even my grade. But what if it isn't that I THOUGHT, what if, what it's that I AM in love with her.

Do I love her or not?

My eyes drifted around the street where I was walking and then that's where I saw her, across the street, sitting on her porch steps with eyes wandering like mine. Manny.

We made eye contact but I broke the gaze and continued walking leaving her behind watching me.

BACK AT JIMMY'S PLACE

sMiLeYgUrL: why didn't you show up?

badChicken: i'm sorry. but.. JT was there.

sMiLeYgUrL: so what? I'm not with him anymore, obviously.

badChicken: he LOVES you.

sMiLeYgUrL: so ? i was looking forward to meeting you.

badChicken: so? i just said a guy LOVES you. doesn't that mean anything?

And quickly that feeling went away. I didn't think of her as some outgoing down-to-earth beautiful girl that I thought she was. I'll I could think about was her slut figure. I was in love with sMiLeYgUrL, not Manny Santos.

Our conversation was interrupted by the doorbell. It was Hazel.

"Jimmy..." She said quietly.

"Haze.. what are you doing here? Come in."

We sat down on the couch, it was very awkward.

"What is it? Is everything ok?"

Hazel sat quiet for a few seconds. "Jimmy, I love you. I came here to work things out. Maybe you were frustrated with other things, right?"

I sighed. "Hazel, please. I meant what I said before."

"But, I don't understand why?"

I sighed again. "Hazel, you see, this girl online.."

"Manny Santos."

"What? How'd you know?" I said confused.

"JT told Spin and Spin told Paige. Paige told me." She said simply. "Forget her, Jimmy." She started to get a bit angry. " I love you. Jimmy, are you listening? I love.. "

I interrupted her, "Wait right here." I went into the kitchen not bearing to hear anymore. It's so hard to break up with someone without breaking their heart, no matter what. There's never another option.

_You can do this, man. _Tell her upfront. This just is too much.

I went back to the living room only to find the empty couch. My heartbeat raced when I heard the sound of instant messaging coming from my room.

sMiLeYgUrL: I don't care if JT loves me! Look, all I really cared about this days lately is you. You have a wonderful personality. Please, lets meet.

badChicken: don't count on it. You fucking baby killer. You fucking slut. As a matter of fact, I don't want to meet you because you're a slut bag whore.

"HAZEL ! Get out right now. You've invaded my privacy. Look, just get this straight. We're through, we're broken up"

Hazel, sobbing, ran past me and out the door.

badChicken: I didn't mean that. Look, that wasn't me.

sMiLeYgUrL has signed off

Shit.

MANNY POV

He didn't show.

I walked home in emotions of anger and disappointment. Why didn't he show? Why didn't the man of my dreams show?

It still kind of scares me that he knows who I am and I don't know him.

When I got to my house, I didn't go in. Instead, I sat on my porch steps in frustration. I can't deal with love anymore. It's hurt me too much. I don't think I'll ever find the right guy.

I loved Craig. I love JT. But they just broke my heart. Maybe its better not meeting badChicken because he might break my heart also. I don't think I can handle that.

I sat there thinking when out of the corner of my eye I saw a boy walking down my street. I sat up straight from my sulking position to take a better look. Jimmy Brooks.

I don't know why but my heart thumped hard and I had a new feeling when I saw him. The same feeling I had the first time I hugged Craig or the feeling I had when JT used to talk to me late at night on the phone. But why Jimmy?

My eyes met his but he quickly turned away. I kept looking. Why do I feel like this?

LATER, STILL MANNY

I signed on quickly and saw that badChicken was on.

sMiLeYgUrL: why didn't you show up?

badChicken: i'm sorry. but.. JT was there.

sMiLeYgUrL: so what? I'm not with him.

badChicken: he LOVES you.

sMiLeYgUrL: so ? i was looking forward to meeting you.

How can this guy care what JT thinks of me.

badChicken: so? i just said a guy LOVES you. doesn't that mean anything?

If he loved me, he wouldn't have felt on me.

sMiLeYgUrL: I don't care if JT loves me! Look, all I really cared about this days lately is you. You have a wonderful personality. Please, lets meet.

It took awhile until he answered back and when he did, I think my whole world came crashing down.

badChicken: don't count on it. You fucking baby killer. You fucking slut. As a matter of fact, I don't want to meet you because you're a slut bag whore.

I stared at the screen mortified. My eyes watered and my body froze for a minute.

'Because you're a slut bag whore'

I signed off in serious sobs.

Now I realize it.

Craig doesn't love me 'because you're a slut bag whore'.

JT tried to have sex with me 'because you're a slut bag whore'.

'Because you're a slut bag whore'.

I collapsed on my bed in a fitful of tears. I am a 'slut bag whore' and nobody loves me.

A/N: Okay.. so please review!

Next Chapter: Craig breaks up with Ashley and gets thrust into this madness. Hazel starts to make Manny's life a living hell and Jimmy tries to forget about Manny.


	7. You Won't Ever See Me Again

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Degrassi or the characters.

A/N: Thanks for reviewing: PunkRockGurl182, SMiLeYgUrL516, grumpybear62684, heavenleigh88, Asia1st, JustMeScribbles, jc4u. keep it coming !

CHAPTER SEVEN : You Won't See Me Again

MANNY POV

I didn't go online and its been a week since I last talked to badChicken. I was too depressed.

I lay there with the alarm buzzing in my ear until I slapped my hand down on the button. My eyes burned. I was crying so hard. I needed to know who he was. I needed to know the person who hurt me so badly. Who I hardly even know.

"MANUELA ! You're going to be late for school ! Get ready !" Mom called from downstairs.

I reluctantly rose and got ready for school. I looked a mess and I wasn't ready for cheerleading practice in the afternoon.

The whole day I couldn't concentrate, which was similar to whole my whole week was. Last period was in even worse. Emma passed me a note.

'What's with you? You look awful, no offense. Have you been crying? And why won't you accept JT's apologies? I know it was wrong with him. But seriously if he's willing to be sorry for this long, you know he cares. That's kind of selfish. You broke his heart once when you turned him down with Sully. And now look what you're doing. You're completely ignoring him. Goshh. -Em'

I sighed and wrote back a reply.

'I just don't like JT, okay? I have bigger problems. I would really like if you butt out.'

In no time, she wrote back. 'Fine, I will. I'll butt out. Out of your whole life in fact.' And just like that I lost my pride and my best friend all in one week. I looked at Emma but she didn't look back at me.

I felt like I was going to cry again. Jeez, I'm such a baby. I figured I would talk to her later to get things straightened out.

I went to cheerleading practice as usual. When I first walked in I decided to go up to Paige and Hazel and talk instead of hanging with the other cheerleaders. Paige always gave me good advice, maybe she could help me.

"Hi, Paige. Hi, Hazel." I said trying to sound cheerful. Hazel gave me a look and I was surprised.

"Manny, Manny, Manny. Hi." Paige said acting strange.

"Listen, can I talk to you?" I asked. Hazel stepped aside but it didn't matter because she was still close enough to hear what was said.

I told her the story. "And I really don't want to deal with anymore after he tried to have sex."

Paige nodded. I expected her to say words of advice. I expected her to help me out. What she said next I didn't expect at all.

She gave one glance at Hazel and I saw Hazel smirk.

"Manny, why don't you shove it, okay? No one wants to hear you complaints. I mean you really don't deserve comfort after, well you killed a poor innocent baby. No wonder Craig is with Ashley and not you. No wonder JT tried to have sex with you, you tramp. You're just a tramp. I'd help you, but seriously you're just a tramp BEYOND repair." I stared at her with my eyes watering. I heard Hazel giggling but I didn't dare look her way.

"You see that girl." Paige pointed to a freshman who was doing exercises with the rest of the cheerleaders but not in a uniform. "I decided, that well, you SUCK and I decided to replace you. And she'll need that uniform."

Hazel and Paige grabbed at my clothes and started ripping them off. They scratched at me and stripped me in seconds. I barely had time to defend myself. By this time, I was in a pitful of tears. I couldn't believe how mean they were, especially since my school clothes were in the locker room and it was locked until the end of practice. They pushed me around until I had enough.

Everyone else was dying of laughter, and yet I was almost naked.

OH God, please help me. God, please help me.

As if I were a mere joke. This was the meanest thing Paige has ever done.

I ran out the gym wondering if Paige was being possessed by the devil.

Oh God, please, please. PLEASE.

I got a few snickers in the hall way and I even heard someone say 'LOOKING GOOD'.

I ran down the hallway with tears streaming down my face. My body ached from the bullying. I was so full of emotion I didn't know where she was going.

I ran out into the street without looking and my world turned black when I saw a car coming straight at me. And for some odd reason, the last picture in my head, was Jimmy.

JIMMY POV

I was ignoring Hazel for the past week and it killed me that Manny hadn't signed on the whole week either. It was a terrible thing to do, calling her a slutbag whore. I mean really, so she USED to dress like one. All I know is that she's only been with one guy, Craig. Was that really a bad thing?

If only I knew her number..

I looked up at the clock. Fifteen minutes until class was over. The whole week he's been thinking about how he felt. He didn't know whether to forget Manny or go for it.

I mean, I should go for what I think of her, not her reputation. I ran out the classroom the second the bell rang. I ran all the way down the hall. I wasn't exactly sure what I was looking for, but I still ran and by doing so I crashed into the janitor who dropped the teacher desk he was heaving.

Ms. Hatzilakos arrived in a flash. "Jimmy ! Be careful, running is a safety issue and also those desks cost a fortune. The detention classroom is just down the hallway. Thirty minutes." She said and turned her back to help the janitor.

I sighed and walked down to detention.

"Hello, Jimmy Brooks." The detention adviser, Mr. Park smiled. "Please sit." I joined the hoodlums, troublemakers, and even Emma Nelson.

"Emma? What the heck are you doing in detention?" Jimmy said taking a seat next to her.

"OH, shutup. My last period teacher found a note at the end of the period with my name at the end of it. Unfortunately, it didn't say the name of who I was writing it to, so I got the blame." Emma said rolling her eyes. I heard her mutter the words 'Damn, Manny.'

That was it! Emma was Manny's best friend.

"Hey, I was wondering if you could give me Manny's number?"

Emma gave me a dirty look. "Why in the world would you want _her _number?" Emma said.

"Um, I heard she's a good math tutor."

"No she's not." Emma said.

"English tutor, I mean." I really need to brush up on my lying skills.

"Whatever. I'll give it to you just so you leave me alone. I have to finish my History paper." She scribbled on a piece of notebook paper and handed it to me. I breathed sigh of happiness. No I mean, relief. Relief so I could apologize. But I still couldn't get the feeling of elation out of my stomach.

After five minutes of staring at the clock, I noticed someone passing the hallway. It was _Manny_. It looked like she was crying. As if automatically, I ran to the door and opened. it She was crying, and her clothes were all ripped.

"HEY! Sit down." Mr. Park grabbed me by the arm and closed the door. I had no choice but to take my sit but I was in deep wonder about what happened to Manny.

CRAIG POV

"Craig, I'm sorry but I really think he's the one for me. Do you understand?" Ashely said as Craig leaned against his car in the student parking lot.

"I understand." Craig said but he didn't really. How can he ever understand that the love of his life was dumping her?

Ashley gave me one last pick on the cheek and scrambled over to a guy in his blue mini cooper. THIS is what she dumped me for. I rolled my eyes but I was still hurt.

Ashley. I can't get over her. We've been through so much crap together. Especially through Manny Santos. How could this be happening?

I watched them drive away in the car and I got into mine. I stared drove out my parking spot and pulled over to the side of the road and stared at it ahead. A new life, _single. _I'm so lost.

I started driving and my head was so full of thoughts I hadn't noticed the almost-naked girl in the middle of the street.

A/N: review or else i won't write . haha!

NEXT CHAPTER: Manny is immediately rushed to the hospital. Suddnely, Jimmy realizes how precious she is to him. But so does Craig!


	8. Damage Done

a/n: I don't own Degrassi.

Thanks For the Reviews: jc4u, chavela2, xd3liCi0usz, StarstruckT14, x3xSugaxSuga, Asia1st, SMiLeYgUrL516, Prettyladii, danneell14, dancer of my home, SaintEmo, ThEcLiCkFiVeGuRl, ravenb2fine.

Keep 'Em Coming ;)

CHAPTER 8: Damage Done

JIMMY POV

I had eagerly got out of detention about two hours ago, took a shower, and was well on my way to Craig's house to hang out. They had agreed to meet as his house but he never showed and he wasn't picking up.

I raced up his front steps and burst into his house which was surprisingly open. He was very surprised to see Hazel and Paige in the living room.

"What are you guys doing here? Where's Craig?" I said looking around.

Hazel and Paige paused for a moment. Paige had a little smirk on her face but it instantly disappeared as she spoke. "Omygawd, Jimmy! You didn't hear? Craig's in the hospital! It was a car crash. You see Manny.. "

"Manny? Manny got him hurt in a car crash?" In that one second all his feelings towards Manny disappeared like that. One of his _best friends. _

Hazel smiled. "If you say so."

"But why are you guys here?" I asked.

"Babysitting Angela. Joey's at the hospital." Paige said.

"Does Manny even have a license?"

"I don't know. She was so upset over _something _she got into some guys car and hit Craig." I had a sense that Paige was lying about this whole story but was too angry and believed her on the spot.

I surprised myself when I muttered "I hate Manny Santos."

Hazel and Paige told him the hospital they were at and he ran out of the house as they bursted out laughing. I hardly noticed.

I was jogging down a street when I noticed where I was. The same street I saw Manny on sitting on her porch steps. I recognized the house instantly.

I couldn't believe how irresponsible and childish she was. She got into a car and Craig might be dead. I dug into my bag and found what I was looking for.

Basketball was my thing but I always carried around a tennis ball for boredom. I aimed and it crashed loudly into one of the top windows hoping it was hers. Then I ran as fast as I could to the hospital.

CRAIG POV

I buried my face in my hands as I waited in the hospital waiting room.

I can't believe this is happening. I can't believe I ran into Manny. I can't believe this.

I was too deep into my thoughts until a man cleared his throat and I looked up to see the doctor.

"Is she okay?" I said instantly standing up.

"She's fine." I relaxed a bit. "Her major injuries are cracked ribs and few broken bones. She has many wounds when she hit the ground and very severe bruise on her back. She'll be better though. She's sleeping right now. You can visiti her if you want."

"Thanks." I said. I ran to her room and there she was sleeping steadily.

I sat at the chair next to her bed. Her face was pale and her hair was a mess, but I still couldn't help notice how beautiful she looked.

After about half an hour, she woke up.

"Craig.." She said weakly.

"Oh, Manny! It was a total accident. I feel so damn stupid for not seeing you walk there. Please, please, its okay if you never talk to me again. I just want to say I'm sorry." I said.

Manny shook her head. "No, Craig. Don't blame yourself. It was my stupid fault I wasn't looking where I was. In fact, I wish you hadn't even survived that."

"What did you just say?" I said.

"My life is a bitch, okay? I even wanted to die before I got hit. With everything between you and me. Everything with people in school talking and Paige and Hazel. Gosh, I just wanted to get away from it." Manny said. Her head turned to the other side of the room away from me.

I was at lost for words for what she just told me. So I just took her hand and held it tightly. There was a mirror at the other side of the room. I saw in the reflection that her beautiful face was crying.

MANNY POV

Craig held my hand tightly as I broke into tears.

My body ached all over from the accident. I still can't believe it happened. It was just two hours ago that Hazel and Paige were ripping my clothes off.

Out of nowhere Craig said, "Manny, do you ever wonder what would happen if you never got an abortion?"

I wiped my tears, turned my head back to him, and smiled. "Of course."

Craig smiled back. "Imagine if it was a boy I'd name it Chuck."

I laughed. "No! If it was a girl I would want her to be Alessandra. Alessandra Marie, in fact." I couldn't believe that I was talking to Craig, _normally. _

"Manny, I'm really am sorry about the accident. No matter what you say, I was driving and I should've been careful."

"No, seriously, I had thoughts in my head I wasn't concentrating." I said.

"So was I." Craig said.

The hospital door opened and nurse appeared. "Hello, Manuela. Nice to see that your up. I've reached your parents at work and they're coming as soon as posssible." She gave Craig a pat on the shoulder and closed the door.

"What were you thinking about?"

Craig sighed. "Well you see, just five minutes before this happened Ashley broke up with me."

"Oh." I said. I had been thinking that those two were going to be married.

I noticed Craig was staring at me and I stared back. And it happened. My feelings for him came flooding back. He leaned towards me and I leaned forward. We kissed. It was the first kiss they had in awhile.

My lips were still touching his when the door quickly opened. There was Jimmy all out of breath.

NEXT CHAPTER: Jimmy enraged at Hazel and Paige for lying about what happened. Manny and Craig get back together and Jimmy gets VERY jealous and realizes his love for Manny.


End file.
